


Matching Mark

by PumpkinStew



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinStew/pseuds/PumpkinStew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple reasoning on Earth. Everyone's born with Soul Marks; you have a mark, and your soul mate will have a matching mark on another part of their body.</p><p>Peter's soul mark was on his left wrist;  a simple barcode, with the phrase: "89P13" stamped neatly underneath it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It's a simple reasoning on Earth. Everyone's born with Soul Marks; you have a mark, and your soul mate will have a matching mark on another part of their body.

Some people met through simple meetings, ranging from the generic "Hello, how are you?" to the more uncommon: "Do you mind if I sat next to you?"

Or course, there were the more uncommon stories that ranged from awkward first impressions to unintended meetings. A Police officer catches a criminal, only to find out that whoever they just arrested was actually their destined.

Peter once heard a story when he was younger, about a couple in a bar and their first meeting was when one of them vomited on the other. And somehow or another, they ended up dating.

And there were one of the rarer cases, where some people chose not to stay with their soul mate or perhaps not meet them at all.

Peter's mother was one of those, who's soul mate decided not to stay.

 

* * *

 

His mother's soul mark covered her entire left shoulder like an elegant tattoo. It was a strange, almost-alien-like handwriting, entirely white in colour, which covered nearly half of her upper body, and formed an elegant white tattoo on her entire left arm.

Peter liked looking at his Mother's soul mark. He'd always see it while she was getting a quick change of clothes. Sometimes, she'd even roll up her sleeves and allow Peter to touch as well as admire them.

Peter loved his Mother's mark. It was elegant, and for some strange reason, felt so familiar to Peter, though he could never place a finger on why it did. His mother always told him that his unseen father had shared the same mark with her. And that it was only because of the soul mark that they'd somehow been able to make a connection.

But she never exactly told him the story of how she'd met his father. Everything had happened too quickly, the cancer, her declining health, the bullies at school; with everything that was going on at school, Peter didn't try to think too much about it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Soul marks took on all kinds of shapes and sizes. While his mother's was so big and elegant, in stark contrast, his grandfather's came as a simple visual of a red rose petal, fitting neatly on the back of his hand.

His English teacher, Miss Brenda, had a soul mark that covered her entire right leg. She'd showed it to the class once; it was a simple swirl-like marking that was turqoise in colour.

Little Suzy, who'd sat next to him in class, had a Soul mark that he could see peeking out from beneath her neat buttoned-up collar. Peter couldn't exactly see what it looked like, but it was bright blue in colour.

Greg had a bright pink one on his neck.

Richard's was on his calf.

It made Peter a little sad, to be able to see everyone having really cool or beautiful looking soul marks.

After all, Peter's soul mark was pretty dull compared to all the others.

It was on his left wrist. A simple black coloured bar-code with the phrase: "89P13" stamped neatly, just beneath the barcode. He'd never understood what that meant, and neither did anyone else. With that, all that he knew, as a inexperienced 8-year-old kid, was that his soul mark was bland, and confusing too.

To avoid being teased about it, Peter hid his soul mark under his favourite wrist-watch to cover it up. He thought his mark was not only boring, but that it wasn't as cool as the other kids. It was unusual, and Peter grew a huge dislike towards his soul mark. Whenever another kid asked him to show them his soul mark, he was very stubborn to, and once, got into a fight over it. (He earned 2 weeks of detention for that fight.)

His Grandfather didn't really approve of his methods, and also disapproved for his supposed hatred towards his soul mark.

**"Just remember, Kiddo."Somewhere out there, a lucky lass or lad shares the exact same mark as you. You're not alone in this, buddy."**

That was one of the last pieces of advice his Grandpa would ever give him, before his Mother's condition worsened; before he'd denied her of her last wish; before he was swooped away from earth by a certain group known as the Ravengers.


	2. One in a Billion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to grow up, and Peter practically stops believing.
> 
> But a fateful day spent on Planet Xandar leaves him with a different view on things.

Growing up with the Ravengers is hard.

Sure, some of them can be pretty nice, but Peter's has had a hard time learning to trust them.

After all, spending your first few years trying not to get eaten as a young boy in a completely alien environment (both figuratively and literally) can do things to people. Spending years learning ways of becoming a thief and trying not to get eaten- Those were pretty much the reasons for Peter trying not to think too much about his Soul Mark.

He tries to ignore it most of the time. After all, he doesn't really have a lot of time to be worrying about it when he's about a hundred of billions of light years away from Earth.

It doesn't mean that he forgets about it completely though. Sometimes, when everyone was asleep, and when Peter was suffering from another bout of insomia, he'd get up and sit by the window in his small room and stare out into the vast Galaxy.

He'd watch the stars, glimmering and glowing until he falls asleep. Usually, he'd take off the wristband he was wearing at that time, and just stare at his mark, subconciously brushing his fingers against it.

Most of the time, he tries not to think about the fact that he'd never meet his Soul Mate. 

 

* * *

 

It's only when he's older when he decides to ask Yondu about it.

"I don't know, Kiddo." Yondu sighed in exasperation, cracking open another can of beer. "Terra's the only place I know of that has these 'soul-marks' or whatever."

"A-Are you sure? My mom's always told me- "

"Look." Yondue looked at him with an expression that was twisted with fustration, yet had a tinge of pity. "Listen... Peter."

Peter froze up instinctly. Yondu never called him by his real name unless he wanted to discuss something serious.

"Whatever your Momma's told ya, whatever anyone ever told you on Terra. Just forget everything."

Peter's shoulders drooped in dejection the moment Yondu said those words.

"Space..." Yondu continued. "The whole wide universe, it's huge, massive even. There are so many beings out there, I doubt you'll ever find your supposed 'soul mate' out here."

"So... You think I'll never find them?"

"I don't think so, I know so." Yondu replied, not even blinking an eye.

"What even bought this whole topic up anyway?" Peter stared at Yondu for a moment, almost contemplating if he should lie about it. But he decided against it, and pulled up his wristband, holding it up for Yondu to see. It wasn't like he had anything left to lose.

Yondu stared at the strange symbol on Peter's wrist. "89P13? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Trust me, if I knew, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you." Peter then sat down at the same table, and grabbed another beer out of the mini fridge next to the table. He cracked it open and took a huge gulp. "That's my Soul mark I just showed you."

"Peter... Why are you bringing this up, only now?"

"...I've been thinking a lot."He replied.

"...I know that look. What's on your mind now, Kiddo?"

"Look, I'm 16 Terran years old, Yondu. The average lifespan of my Species is 90 years, max. So one day, I realized that hey, I live in an environment where I could very well die the next day without warning, because life sucks and always pulls this kind of shit with me." Peter said, before taking another swig of beer.

Swallowing his cool drink, he continued. "So I was thinking that hey, at this rate I'm going. I'm never going to find them." "So I don't know!" He said, almost smiling, a smile full of sarcasm and bitter anger.

"I'm just sitting here, waiting for some fucking miracle! Because it's the least life could do for me after everything's that happened to me!"

"Peter-" Yondu cut in, holding up two fingers.

"Two things. Firstly, miracles never happen, coming from first hand experience." He put down one finger and continued.

"Secondly, like I said, space- this entire universe. It's massive, there are so many beings out there. I doubt you'll ever find your supposed 'soul-mate' out here." He put down his second finger.

He looked at Peter dead in the eye, and continued. "Look, Kiddo. I'm not gonna tell you to stop believing that you'll ever find them. I'm just gonna tell you not to get your hopes up. Right now, your chances of finding them is about 1 in about billions."

"So I should just give up?"

"No. I'm just saying that you shouldn't worry too much about it. I mean, think about it, what if this 'soul-mark' thing was just a bunch of fairytales you Terrans made up?!" Yondu looked at Peter straight in the eye once more.

"Can you guarantee, that there is a 100% chance every single person on Terra who can find the person who shares their mark?" Peter hesitated for a moment, before looking away.

"No."

"Then you have your answer, Kiddo. What you decide to do from here is no matter of lil' o me."

Peter stared at Yondu, before turning away and walking out of the room. "See ya in the morning, Yondu." He said.

"Get some rest, Kiddo." Yondu replied, taking a swig of beer, savouring the bland, rustic taste.

 

 

* * *

 

He sat in his room, contemplating Yondu's words. He stared at the mirror in front of him, just across of his room.

It was little work, but he pulled his wristband off and turned his gaze to his wrist.

There it sat, innocently staring right back at him, almost taunting; almost a pain in Peter's eyes.

The simple barcode, with the jeering phrase of: "89P13".

He scrowled at it, and covered it with his wristband once more before laying down on his small bed and pulling a blanket over himself.

"Motherf- It's just a waste of time- **FUCK**!!" He screamed into his pillow, pounding his clenched fists into his soft mattress.

"Why the fuck does this shit even exis- Doesn't do anything good- I'm **NEVER** going to find them!!!"

He continued screaming until his voice went hoarse; until his throat felt like it was burning; until he realized the hot tears that were already streaming down his face and dribbling onto his pillow.

 

* * *

 

The next few years were a blur to Peter. All he can really remember were the horrible effects of Puberty and a couple of missions with the Ravengers that nearly leaves Peter dead.

Also, he's run into an officer called Dey or something a couple of times, but it usually winds up with Peter being jailed for a couple of weeks or months. (So he doesn't really look all that forward to seeing him, mind you.)

But the money he manages to save up from his shares of missions is worth it. By the time he's 22 Terran Years Old, he's deemed responsible enough by Yondu to not get arrested every other week, and that he can finally afford as well as pilot his own Ship.

 _The Milano_ is a beautiful lady. Equipped with an incredibly sturdy engine and built to suit Peter's speedy needs especially when he needs to make a fast getaway, it's love at first sight for Peter.

Of course, _The Milano_ also comes a great bedroom, great for all the one-night stands Peter begins having on a daily basis now that he finally owns his own private space. So from there onwards, Peter starts to have a daily routine. Get a mission, try not to get arrested, get some cash and blow it on drinks before flirting with a couple of ladies.

With a wink and buying a couple of drinks, combined with Peter's natural charisma, it's not surprising that Peter usually ends up with a lady by the end of each week.

But everytime he sleeps with a lady. He can't help but feel a terribly bit too disappointed when he can't find a certain mark on her body.

 

* * *

 

"Get him in the bag! Get him in the bag!"

34 Terran years old Peter Quill never thought he would see the day when he is nearly outdone by a talking raccoon and giant anthromorphic tree. Of course, he's lucky that the tree isn't exactly the most intelligent being in the world because instead of him, it goes for the green lady who had been trying to nab his loot away from him.

The next 5-10 minutes pretty much involved him trying to get back his orb without getting killed, because truth be told, the green lady pulled some pretty sick moves that would leave a normal person limping for months.

But Peter isn't exactly normal, and uses every trick up his sleeve to get back what belongs to him. (He doesn't exactly like people touching HIS stuff.)

So he managed to get back his stuff and nearly manages to get away with it, to boot. But he just so happened to underestimate the fucking raccoon, because he does not see the shot coming, and before he knew it, he was painfully convulsing on the cold, tile floor due to the bouts of electricity that was practically surging through him.

Of course, Nova Prime forces wouldn't let any of them get away with this. Damage of Public Property... creating such a huge commotion, in hindsight, Peter really should have thought his plans through when he decided to go around Xandar parading around what seemed like a prized artifact.

He gets picked up by his old friend, Officer Dey and once again, he's about to be escorted to Prison.

As if his life couldn't get any worse. But it was then he heard a phrase that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Subject 89P13!" The combination of those words practically made Peter jump up in shock, and whip his head around quickly.

"Put down your weapon now!!"

His eyes darted around frantically , and that was when he saw the raccoon, floating in mid-air drop his gun.

Something in his head clicked, and he could feel his heart dropping.

The words of the officer began echoing in his head, and he could feel the phrase "89P13" almost, but not quite, being whispered into his ears over and over again. His left wrist began to throb softly, as if it was almost calling out for its matching partner.

"Oh my god." Those were the only words Peter managed to say, before he was dragged off to a Police Vehicle for a direct trip towards jail.

And all the while, Peter just couldn't take his eyes off of the raccoon who had the name of "89P13".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another chapter done.
> 
> This time around, I went through the different phases of life Peter would have gone through before the start of the story. Though I do feel it is a little rushed.
> 
> I'd like to try and delve into the emotions Peter faces trying to cope with the fact that he is finally meeting the soul mate he thought he'd never ever get a glance.


	3. Throbbing

The wide expanse of space is in its usual shade of black; painted colourful with the mix of the Milky Way, as well as dotted with the shining white, gorgeous stars. It's one of the better weathers this part of the Galaxy had in a while; no storms, no metorite showers, nothing to interrupt the clear perfect weather going on outside.

Indeed, all was well in the universe. The Stars were shining brightly, the weather was perfect (for once) and everyone was happy.

Well, everyone except for Peter Quill as it would seem. Because after a day of risking his own bloody life to retrieve some random artifact, and having said day end off with finding out that his potential soulmate is sitting right across him.

The soulmate Peter had spent most of his life believing he'd never find.

And it did shake Peter up a bit when he'd realized that his potential soul mate was a Raccoon. Given, Peter wasn't really against interspecies relationships. Heck, a Raccoon is one of the most normal species he'd seen so far in this vast universe.

Especially since he'd spent much of his teenage years in space, many visits to the bars when he wasn't on a mission already allowed Peter to meet so many species, especially when it came to one-night stands and flings Peter had for fun whenever he had time.

He shuddered as he remembered the times he'd dabbled with tentacles or anything slimy for that matter.

Peter took another glance at the Raccoon sitting in front of him as the both of them sat in the back of the Nova Corps Police Vehicle, waiting to be carried off to Prison.

"...Hey Kiddo! Did you hear a word I said?!"

It was only then, that Peter realize that the Raccoon had been talking to him all this while.

"Wha- I, er- Sorry, I didn't catch a word." Peter replied, blinking nervously.

Mr. Potential took a sigh, and shrugged his head in the direction of the door window, where Peter had been staring in its direction, as if he were seemingly in a daze.

"You're not thinking about breaking down that door while ya' have the chance, are ya?"

Peter blinked. "Breaking do- No! No, I'm not!" He replied, shaking his head.

"Good." The Raccoon said. "Because it's made out of Kelliam-Cherimite Alloy. One of the best metals around these parts. You take a kick, chances are you're going to be greeted with a very nasty shock and broken limb." The Raccoon sniggered at that last sentence.

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay with shocks, especially after what you did to me back there."Peter replied sarcastically.

"Ooh! Y' mean my lil contraption back there? That worked really well, didn't it? Could ya' feel the convulsions?"

"Whatever man." Peter laughed sarcastically, because smiling brightly at his companion. "Name's Peter Quill."

"Oh, I know who you are." The Raccoon chuckled.

"Name's Rocket, and I don't need no formalities, Mister 40K." Peter cringed at the nickname.

"To be fair, I didn't know I had a bounty until you and that Tree fella came after me."

"Tree Fella- Oh! Y' mean, big ol' Groot? Yeah, I suppose he does look like a Tree."

"What d'ya mean 'looks like'?! He's totally a Tree!"

"Nuh-uh! He's a good ol' fella with a big heart, not like any ol' tree."

"Yeah- I see where you're coming from, but all I'm saying is that he looks like one-"

 

 

The debate about whether or not Groot was a tree or not continued throughout the whole of their ride to Prison. Rocket's a nice guy, willing to laugh at the jokes Peter made, and made just as much sarcastic remarks as the Terran did. He could catch some of Peter's own references, while Peter could catch some of his.

They clicked well together, and Peter begins to think, that maybe, just maybe, getting to know this potential soulmate thing wouldn't be all that bad

Rocket, huh.

Rocket Raccoon.

 

Huh. That title seemed to fit.

 

* * *

 

A quick blast of orange goop before Peter was sent to the changing room to get dressed in his brand new prison garments.

As he sat there, angrily thinking about the sick alien who stole his cassette player, he couldn't help but feel his attention being directed towards Rocket who'd just entered after getting his own horrible shower.

He's walking angrily, wearing nothing, and had nothing; except for an extra shirt he was carrying in his hands to shield his nether regions from unwanted attention.

It was then Peter realized that he had the chance to confirm his suspicions; Rocket Raccoon was naked, the right time to look for the mark.

Curious eyes quickly scanned all over the Raccoon, taking in his small stature, the metal fragments on some parts of his body which had been seemingly drilled in. The many scars, which would usually be hidden by the rough dark fur, all revealed now that the Raccoon was completely drenched and well, vulnerable.

And that was when Peter saw it. Neatly, on the right side of Rocket's chest, from Peter's perspective, was the mark.

A bar code, with the phrase "89P13" stamped neatly underneath it.

The sensation returned again. Peter's eyes widened, his breathing tightened and he could, almost; just almost, feel his wrist throb as if it were calling out for it's matching counterpart.

 

And it was also at that moment that Rocket had noticed Peter's watchful eyes, and for the first time since their meeting, actually scowled at Peter aggressively.

His eyes, darkened with hostility and anger, and Peter noticed that his small Raccoon hands were clenching the shirt he was holding extremely tightly. If looks could kill, Peter Quill wouldn't have survived the first few seconds.

 Swallowing hard, he quickly turned his eyes away from Rocket and tried to focus his attention on the ever-so-interesting metal floors.He bit down on his lips, and tried to wish the throbbing sensation on his wrist away.

It was hard to ignore the glare that he could feel, nearly burning a mark into the back of Peter's head; just as hard as it was to ignore the throbbing sensation which had refused to stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all. I am so sorry Chapter 3 took so long to be uploaded. I was actually in China for a week, and straight after that, School reopened for a new semester.
> 
> This chapter is definitely a lot shorter than I would have liked it to have been. But I'm currently stuck with a writer's block, so that's a thing...
> 
> Next update will be a lot longer, and will definitely be up faster! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Peter has never hidden his soul mark from anyone before. It's been free for everyone to look at ever since he was abducted on that faithful day in 1988.

  
He's never hidden it, not even during the many battles he fought both together or without the Ravengers, even through the days of being sent to Prison back and forth.

  
Even during the days where he got so high and drunk, even when he was fucking someone like crazy during one of his many one-night stands.

  
He'd never hidden it, not even once.

  
And perhaps it was because of the lingering shreds of hope he kept subconsciously giving to himself; that perhaps one day, someone would just notice and give him some much-needed information he needed that would finally lead him to his soul mate.

  
Even if the chances were near-impossible, even if there was the even, smallest, slightest chance, Peter felt that that moment would be enough to finally find the one whom he was meant to be with.

  
He thought he'd had that moment all planned out perfectly, he'd walk in dressed to the prim, charm the hell out of his potential soul mate and in general, make sure they never leave his side again.

  
Of course, life never plans its course, nor does it give a shit about Peter Quill, which is why he's found himself in an incredibly bizarre situation; that he and his potential Soul-Mate are in Prison of all places, and that Peter has somehow, inexplicably, lost all shreds of courage to even think about showing his Soul Mark to said Soul Mate.

  
That's what made him feel even more stupider as he continued wrapping a bandage over his left wrist, feverishly ensuring that the mark wouldn't be visible through the thin layers of bandage.

  
It was just that... he didn't have the safety of his leather jacket anymore; the jacket which had long enough sleeves to just nicely cover his left wrist had been reduced to a simple, thin yellow sweatshirt that felt like it could be easily shred to pieces.

  
Bandages were the next best thing Peter could get to cover his Soul Mark. But he was no fool, this wasn't going to last for long, and that Rocket was going to find out about the mark sooner or later.

  
It shouldn't be such a complicated issue, and Peter shouldn't be so worried about Rocket seeing his mark. After all, he's been planning out the big moment for so many years, right?

  
But he knew better than that.

  
He'd thought through about what he'd heard about Rocket, and what the Mark probably meant to the Raccoon.

  
Rocket had been from some illegal Science Facility, and he'd come out of it with extremely painful-looking scars. He called himself 'Rocket', even though his true designation was "89P13" and the Barcode was probably a tattoo, symbolizing something from the dark past.

  
And Peter knows better than to dig his hands into old wounds, because sometimes, the harder you dig, the scars left behind would become even worse.

  
He also took into account the fact of how Rocket acted back on Xandar. Despite appearances, Rocket was fast and headstrong, albeit a bit too reckless. But he could hold himself in battle, as well as operate a difficult gun model, a feat which was a mere dream to Peter.

  
Rocket Raccoon is incredibly dangerous. And Peter is wise enough to know not to dredge up bad memories, especially if it could potentially cause the Raccoon to snap and blow his head into half.

  
Peter was in honesty, afraid of two scenarios if he were to show his Soul Mark; a.) He gets his head blown to pieces, or b.) He simply gets rejected.

  
It's taken Peter years to find his Soul Mate, he's not going to screw it up, not this time.

 

* * *

  
"Hey, did you have this wound when we walked into this ranshack of a Jail?" Rocket asked haughtily as he poked at the bandaged left wrist of Peter Quill, who in turn jerked away quickly from the contact.

  
"Whoa." The Raccoon held up both of his arms, his expression that of dramatic shock. "Fine, if Star-Prince says no-touchy, it's no-touchy then." He grumbled, before turning his attention back to Groot.

  
Peter sighed, and just gulped down the crappy mashed meat and potatoes stew that was today's lunch in Prison.

  
He'd show it to him someday, but just not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still alive! 
> 
> Look forward to more updates, this was just a quick update as a heads-up for more future chapters in stock.


	5. Chapter 4.5: 5 Steps to seducing your soulmate

Prison is boring. That's a fact Peter hasn't forgotten ever since his first trip to one of these hell holes when he was only 14.

Days of laying about, doing absolutely nothing except for the occasional prison fights or Prison team sports. And in all honesty, if it wasn't for the certain circumstances pertaining to the mark on his left wrist, he would probably be doing that again; lazing about in his cell and doing absolutely nothing worthwhile.

"But things are different now." He proclaimed out aloud to no one in particular as he sat in an empty cell. Using a pencil that he had smuggled into the Prison, he began scribbling away on a piece of paper one of the security guards had so kindly provided. (After a particularly long negotiation which ended with a rather large bribe.)

At the top of the page, was written in large, capital letters: _**"PLAN: CONVINCE ROCKET TO BE MY SOUL MATE"**_

Following those words was a series of steps and a mindmap.

_**Step 1: Make friends with Rocket** _

_**Step 2: Become really good friends.** _

_**Step 3-4: Stuff happens** _

_**Step 5: We become lovers and everything will be totally fine** _

Upon rereading the last line, he sighed and canceled out every word.

"Okay, so maybe I'm going to need a better plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... Hello again?
> 
> Okay to be honest the reason why this fic had such a long hiatus was because I really had no idea what to do with it or how I'm was going to write it out.
> 
> I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out, but I do intend to continue this series. I just need to figure out how I'm going to go about it.
> 
> I also have another project I want to work on involving my Transformers Fic, but that's another issue for another time.
> 
> Happy Holidays, Guys! Stay safe and happy with your loved ones this holiday!

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of having soul marks always fascinated and horrified me at the same time. But the thought of being born with a mark that signifies that you're not alone in this world, has always been quite a romantic thought. It was due to these feelings that I wanted to write a story where Peter deals with this issue.
> 
> This story was initially going to be a one-shot. One entire story which goes through various stages of Peter's life up until the end where he makes his final choice. But in the end, I decided to divide it into chapters so that it wouldn't feel so rushed as I initially written it to be.
> 
> I'd also like to expand on more details regarding soul marks, and incorporate more emotions into the story.
> 
> Stay tuned for upcoming chapters! I'll definitely be updating this story daily! (Perhaps one additional chapter every 2-3 days.)


End file.
